


A blizzard is snow place to be

by CheeChan1991



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Battle Scenes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeChan1991/pseuds/CheeChan1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters have been seen in different areas of the US where they were never documented before and after the gate was opened they started to appear hot and heavy in different parts of the world and the States were no different. Bobby had recalled a story to the boys about Rufus hunting an Okami and Bobby shoving it through a wood chipper.<br/>But, this time the boys get a first-hand taste of a creature from a different part of the world after Bobby calls telling them of men being killed up in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. A lore shows up that they never thought they would have to read and a monster they didn't expect. But who knows, maybe this monster is right up Dean's alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Chapter One

January . Leadville, Colorado

 

Wind was whipping through the Rocky Mountains, fresh and fallen snow moving in a whirlwind. Dark clouds filled the night sky like a blanket and snuffed out any hope of light to pass through. Why did I decide to go hiking, today of all days, A young man in his mid-twenties cursed himself. Joseph was an adventurous young man who made a bold move moving to Colorado to find adventure and excitement. Today, however, he wished that he chose to stay inside. The temperature was now below zero and the flakes of snow felt like razor blades against any exposed skin, causing him to grit his teeth. The young man continued his trek back towards town from where he was in the mountains but cursing even more, his legs felt as if they were made of lead, the feeling slowly retreat. 

 

Slowly, the panic grew inside of him, even though he tried to push it aside. Panic was the worst possible thing to feel in this situation and he knew that, panic meant that he could do something stupid and getting him killed. Perhaps that is why he was panicking, though. The wind continued to pick up and more snow started to fall, some melting on his black jacket and most collecting on top of his snow shoes, hiding them from view. He used the remaining feeling and strength in his hands to grip tightly onto the polls helping him move through the snow, keeping his head down. He couldn’t feel his face anymore and he had almost given up hope, he couldn't be that far from home; he saw lights over the ridge. Heaving a sigh, he knelt down in the snow to gather his thoughts and feelings, when a voice carried to him through the snow tornado.

 

It was a woman’s voice, calling out to him. He wildly looked around, squinting. About one hundred yards off to his left he saw a small hut with lights in its windows and smoke coming out of the chimney. A sigh of relief came over the young man, “God in heaven, thank you so much.” He spoke out loud into the howling winds, it carrying his voice. With great haste he made his way off in the direction of the hut.

 

It felt like it took him hours to reach the small house and was overly joyous when the door opened to let him inside. A roaring fire greeted him, along with a beautiful Asian woman. 

“Thank you so much.” He said, so relieved. The warmth burnt his ice cold face but he couldn't help but enjoy it. 

“You are welcome,” said the small voice from the woman. The young man turned and jolted, slightly startled. She was absolutely gorgeous and he had never seen her in his town before. Long raven black hair fell down like a silky sheet down to her waist, skin almost as pale as snow, with one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen on a woman. Beautiful pitch black eyes seemed to stare right through him, though her thin, long face gave her almost a look of perpetual sadness. The man’s eyes traveled up and down this woman a handful of times just taking in how breathtaking she was. 

 

“I-I had no clue anyone lived out here, but I am glad you do.” He said, slightly stuttering. The woman’s facial features didn't seem to falter. “Oh, I am Joseph, thank you.” His train of thought had slipped and it took him a moment to almost regain consciousness.

 

“I am Yuki.” The woman said, bowing her head. “I am glad you have come, it is if fate had intended this.”   
Something about the way she spoke sent shivers all up and down his body, though, he couldn't tell if it was from that or his body thawing. “I uh-“he trailed slightly, “Do you mind if I stay until the storm is over?”

 

“That was the intent.” The woman replied, walking over to him. A soft rustle of fabric came from her pure white kimono, which drew his attention.   
She must be very traditional, Joseph thought to himself, watching her walk. Only to be brought out of his thought by feeling her hand rest on the top of his chest, taking his zipper of his jacket and pulling it down. Or not…

 

“Do you not want out of these? I am sure you will feel much warmer, sooner.” Yuki said, her dark eyes searching his, giving a look of longing.

 

He felt his heart rate increase; there was just something about this woman that made him forget himself. He wasn't used to feeling this way since most women did not pay him mind in town. “Oh yes, of course…” Stopping, he continued to watch her undress him, setting his clothes by the fire place. After he was down to his last layer of underarmour, he took a breath. Her body was pressed against his and she drug her nails down his back lightly. Reaching up to her shoulders, he pulled the fabric down to expose the tops of her arms and her collar bone. She was just the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

 

“Please…” Her voice came out, wanting, pleading. “It’s been so lonely here.”

 

His heart began to pound as she stood on her tip toes, lips a half inch from him. Even her breath was cold. Her lips pressed against his and he closed his eyes gently.

 

A split second later, his eyes shot open. He couldn't move the rest of his body. He felt her nails dig into him as the rest of his body became colder by the second. The cold now, from this woman was worse than the cold he felt in the snow storm, except he was now freezing from the inside out. All thought stopped, all movement stopped. The woman pulled away from the man before her, he fell to the ground, completely frozen solid.

A triumphant smirk crawled across the woman’s lips as the house around her slowly dissolved and she drifted away in the clouds of whipping snow.


	2. Let's do this!

CHAPTER TWO

 

March

 

A young man in his early thirties could be seen sitting in the driver’s seat of a beautiful black ’67 Chevy Impala, mouth moving to the words of a song on the radio, hands drumming away at the steering wheel. This young man’s name was Dean, Dean Winchester. He had been on the road with his brother Sam, who sat in the passenger seat asleep, for about 3 hours at this point heading down the nearest interstate going nowhere in particular- maybe too a good place to eat that he saw billboards for in Oregon. The sky was turning a burnt color as the sun went down over the horizon but Dean never really paid much attention since his mind was in the music and still thinking about the job they had just finished up in Lewiston, Idaho.

 

What they thought would be a cut and dry job with getting rid of a vengeful spirit turned out to be a real pain in the ass, as it possessed people to use as meat shields. The song was over at this point, reaching over he turned off the stereo and Dean’s thoughts were completely consumed by the job The adrenaline was still sort of pumping but wearing off. He knew nothing could ever be cut and dry with their line of work, nothing could ever be as simple as he imagined. It took awhile of trying to distract the spirit and a trip to an unmarked grave to get rid of it completely. They didn't get away unscathed but how was that ever new? His hazel eyes drifted over to this sleeping brother. A slight smile spread across his face, Sam was now in his late twenties and even Dean couldn't believe how time flew by. He had these thoughts once in awhile, though he would never admit to it. His eyes focused on the gash alongside Sammy’s face that was now bruising, wincing slightly. The spirit had gotten a hold of him and threw him, the echo of the thud from Sam’s face hitting a grave marker still stuck with him. Dean had gotten a few scrapes and cuts but nothing like that.

 

The silence in the car was interrupted by Sam’s cell phone going off. Dean watched his younger brother jolt awake and reaching into his pocket. Not even checking who it was he flipped open the device and spoke into the receiver, voice riddled with sleep, “Hello?” He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried his best to wipe the sleep from his eyes as he listened the person on the other end speak. “Hey, Bobby.” A slight pause, “Yeah, we got out of there already, some of the locals were snooping around when they heard the commotion in the grave yard.” Another pause and Sam gave a light sigh. “Uh, sure. Talk to Dean.” Handing his brother the dated flip phone and Dean could still see that Sam’s brain was just waking up like the rest of his body.

 

Reaching out the other Winchester grabbed the cell phone, “Hey.”

 

“Hey Dean, I have another job for you two if you’re interested.” The gruff voice replied and Dean could hear rustling papers in the background.

 

“Shoot.” He dropped the phone and put it on speaker for both of them to hear. Sam looked at Dean and down at the phone.

 

“The case is in Leadville, Colorado. It’s up in the Rockies.” Bobby’s voice continued, “I’m not sure what you’re really dealing with. It started as a missing person’s case back in January during a snow storm. Since then there have been other who’ve gone missin’.” More rustling of papers, “Five men, actually. All in their mid-twenties to early thirties, all of them have been frozen to death.”

 

“That doesn't sound too out of place.” Dean retorted at the phone, he will admit that five people freezing to death was kind of odd but you had to take in account for tourists who had no idea what they were doing.

 

“It’s how they were found that was odd. Almost completely undressed, clothes a few feet from them, even tourists wouldn't undress in the middle of a snow storm. And, from what the one man’s wife told the local police was that he said he heard something outside and had to see what it was. Found about an hour later completely frozen, almost like a block of ice.” Bobby said, his tone turning a bit grouchy. “All I am saying it’s worth checking out, I’m going to keep digging here.”

 

“Thanks Bobby, we’ll check it out.” Sam said, giving his brother his usual look. The phone clicked and the younger Winchester took his phone back and put it in his pocket. “Well, it sure does sound like our kind of thing.”

 

“I guess.” Dean said, a tone to his voice that showed he didn't like being out numbered on situations but then situated himself in his seat going back to his usual tone. “So, Leadville, Colorado.” He trailed off, thinking about how far they would have to go yet to get into Colorado.

 

“Hey Sammy, can you get the map out?” Dean said looking at his brother.

 

“It’s Sam. And, yes I can.” Shifting so his long legs were out of the way, he reached under the seat, grabbing a large, old road map that their Dad always used.  
Even if he couldn't tell the exact distance they needed to travel, he knew that it was going to be a long trip, at least 15 hours. As usual he fought with himself if they should stop at a motel and grab a few hours of sleep or just take turns driving while napping in the car. However, Dean felt his adrenaline fading away and knew that he had to sleep soon because of being awake for the last 19 hours. Glancing sideways at Sam, he could tell that he was still tired himself and probably had a slight concussion from the hit he took. Actually, now that he thought about it he was surprised Sam didn't break something in his face. Mentally giving his head a shake he went back to debating.

 

“Hey Sam.”

 

The long haired Winchester looked over, giving a curious look. “Yeah?”

 

“Let’s stop for some sleep tonight and head out in the morning.” Dean suggested. He knew it was out of character, but they had been going non-stop for awhile.

 

Not giving a reply, Sam just nodded and went back to looking at the map.

 

Of course Sam wasn't going to complain about getting out of the Impala to be able to spread out for sleep. A funny thought came through his brain, thinking of Sam in a clown car all scrunched up, but what made it funnier is because he knew how much Sammy loved clowns.


	3. Learning is fundamental

Chapter 3  
After checking into the cheapest motel they could find well after the sun had fell and the moon had risen, the Winchester brothers actually got what they called “sleep”, only about four hours worth before they were up, checked out and on the road once more. 

A soft rustling of paper could be heard as Sam sat once again in the passenger seat leafing through their dad’s old journal. “There is nothing in here about anything related to snow, freezing, freezing to death or anything.” He let out a frustrated sigh, “I’ve gone through it twice.” Closing the journal he looked over at his brother. “The only thing that I can think of that has any lore related to snow or the mountains are the Yeti. But, every hunter worth his weight in salt…”

“…knows that anything related to ‘bigfoot’ is fake.” The older Winchester finished the younger’s sentence. Reaching over to the heater Dean flipped the switch to off, he had been roasting for the past few miles but Sam didn’t ever seem to mind it. “Then maybe Dad never ran into something like this. Or, maybe Bobby is wrong and this just isn’t our thing.” Shifting in the seat he saw the sign for Leadville off to the right, only one more mile…Finally. Dean didn’t mind driving, in fact, he loved it but when he was anxious to hunt it felt like it took forever. Maybe this was something they were facing for the first time or hearing about for the first time. Who knows? Maybe it was something only in this area that only came out of hiding recently? There were a million possibilities.

“Bobby has never really been wrong before, he wouldn’t send us on a wild goose chase, y’know?” Sam replied, looking around the scenery. The Rocky Mountains were beautiful, especially when covered in snow. Though, he took notice that the highways were pretty bare but he imagined not many non-adventurous tourists were out especially with constant threat of snow storms. “I just hope that Bobby can come up with something or maybe one of the locals knows the lore of the Rockies.”

Dean nodded, getting off the exit to Leadville. “There has to be something, there always is. But, just from the look of things right now, it ain’t gunna be easy.”  
“I kind of figured that one.” Sam retorted, shaking his head slightly. “I just hope there is wifi or at least computers in the local library, it will make trying to find what this is a whole lot easier.”

[b]THE NIGHT BEFORE[/b]

“Are you coming to bed Lucas?” A woman’s voice called down a flight of steps into the living room below.

“Yeah, just a minute, Amanda, finishing up some work.” A young man’s voice replied. Bright green eyes scanned over piles of paper work, light from his computer making his face glow slightly. His face was very handsome with a strong jaw line, and a nice body with strong shoulders. He gave off a ‘business man’ vibe which he knew and was very proud of.  
As he began shutting his computer down, he heard a voice, a woman’s voice. His brow furrowed and looked around, that wasn’t his girlfriend’s voice. Closing his lap top lid, he stood. He heard it once again, a soft [i]‘come here’[/i] seemed to be carried on the wind that was blowing outside. When did it start snowing? He thought to himself as he walked over to the door, opening it.

The weather was much colder in March than any other time of year, that is when the snow threatened to fall the most, so it didn’t really strike him as odd that it was snowing. “Hello?” he called out into the snow from his front porch. Snowing began being caught in his hair, goosebumps rising on his skin. He didn’t mind the cold much, especially from living in this area as long as he did.

The voice again, this time more clearly. “Come here, help me.”

“I can’t help you if I don’t know where you are!” The man called out into the snow. Suddenly, a woman with long black hair appeared in front of his house, only about one-hundred feet out. He gave a jolt, [i]where in the world did she come from!?[/i]

“If you need help miss, you can come inside!” He called taking a few steps down and into the snow, but she stood there, calling out for him once more.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” The man’s girlfriend, known as Amanda, came downstairs, peering out the door. 

His face turned towards his girlfriend and then back out to the snow, no one was there. “There was a girl! Standing right out there just now, asking for help. I…I don’t know where she went.”

Giving him a confused look, she sighed. “Come on dear, come back inside.”

Nodding, the young man came back inside. “I’m going to call the police and let them know. A young woman like that shouldn’t be wandering around outside.”

“I don’t think anyone was there. I think you’re just over working yourself, but if it really makes you feel better.” His girlfriend smiled, kissing his cheek and walked back upstairs.  
Dialing the number to the police station he told them what happened, they just gave him an “okay” and that was the end of it. He headed off to bed.

Out in the snow stood the woman, glaring slightly up at the house, she could have gotten him if she wanted. But, that woman ruined it. A gust of wind and she was gone.

[b]RIGHT NOW[/b]

The black Chevy Impala pulled up out front of the local library in Leadville. Since they arrived Dean had continued to say how rural this place was. 

“It looks like one of those old towns you see in old movies!” Dean exclaimed to his brother, “You know the ‘let’s go down to the old corner store and get some penny candy’ kind of town.”

“Yes, Dean, I get it.” Sam let out a chuckle and closed his door, giving a stretch. It felt good to get out of the car and to be able to head into a library to do some research. Research was probably his only favorite part of hunting.

“Go set up, I’m going to give a call to Bobby and see what he found.”

Sam just nodded, hiking his lap top bag over his shoulder he walked up the short flight of concrete stairs into the library.

Leaning against the hood of the Impala, Dean flipped open his cell phone, searching through the contacts and hitting send. A few rings and eyeing up two town girls later, a gruff voice came across the line.

“Singer.”

“Hey Bobby, it’s Dean. You got anything on what we may be dealing with? We just got into town; we’re at the library now.”

He could hear footsteps and rustling of papers. “Well…” Bobby’s voice trailed off. “I’ve found a few things that are related to snow and ice. There are the giant wolf creatures from Inuit mythology, the ice giants from Norse mythology.” Some more rustling, he continued, “There is the Inuit shape shifter but they usually only take kids. There is also the ever popular yeti, but that’s all I have so far. Nothing seems to fit the M.O. of what you may be dealing with.” Dean heard a book close in the background. “Nothing seems to be just from the Rocky’s, everything I’m finding is from different parts of the world.”

Dean listened, giving a light sigh. “Alright Bobby, let us know if you find anything more.” He heard the old man’s reply and closed his phone. Leaning back onto the hood he looked up into the puffy light grey sky above. He could already tell this was going to be loads of fun.

By the time Dean got inside Sam was sitting at one of the library computers with a stack of books by him. “Hey, Dean.” The younger Winchester called when he knew it was his brother coming up behind him. “Start looking through these books?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean said, grabbing the top two books from the pile and sat down at the table behind Sam. “Bobby said he came up with stuff on Inuit snow dogs, ice giants from the Norse people.” He flipped open the hard cover of the book, going to the index. “an Inuit shape shifter that takes children…” He trailed off, “Oh, and the yeti. But that’s it.”

He heard a frustrated sigh from Sam and looked over. “Nothing on the internet yet?”

“Still looking.” Sam replied, clicking away at a few links.  
A few hours went by; the clicking of Sam’s mouse almost became a beat. Click, click, click-click, scroll, scroll, scroll, click. It sort of brought a smile to Dean’s face as he continued to thumb through a few pages. Finally, his eyes began to hurt enough he had to close the book. “Sam, I’m going to talk to the locals, okay? This book stuff is giving me a headache.”

“Call me if you learn anything.” A few more clicks and Sam turned around to look at his brother.

“Can do.” Dean nodded, taking Baby’s keys out of his pocket. “Same with you, okay?”

Sam just nodded and turned back around to his computer. He would let Sammy deal with the internet and book research, he found he was more proficient in talking to others. They always seemed to have other types of information that they couldn’t get anywhere else.

Slipping into the driver’s seat he began his journey in this small little town. His mind drifted a bit as he drove but a sign caught his attention: [i]Police Station.[/i]

[i]Well, it’s worth a shot. Bobby did say it was a missing persons’ deal and the coroners have the autopsy reports and maybe even still have the bodies.[/i] Dean thought to himself, he would bring Sam to the morgue though since he probably would need help poking around inside the bodies.

Pulling up to the front of the police station, he leaned across the seat and flicked open the glove compartment and the box inside. “Hmmm” Dean made a noise as he rummaged and pulled out his “F.B.I.” badge. “Special Agent Thomas Bloom.” He murmured to himself, after all this it felt like he was running out of names to put on these things. Putting it into his jacket pocket he closed the glove compartment and made his way inside.

Dean was greeted by an old woman working the front desk. “Hello,” he greeted with a smile and the woman looked him over. He didn’t really look the part of an F.B.I. agent, but when he showed her the badge, her view of him changed slightly. No one knew why agents did what they did but no one ever really questioned them.

“What can I help you with, Agent?”

“Ah, yes. I’ve been getting word of missing peoples reports that turn up in dead bodies.” Dean said, the tone of his voice had turned very professional. Luckily he had gotten down the acting part growing up.

“Yeah, we have quite a few of them. Since when does the bureau investigate guys freezing to death?” The woman asked, giving him a look.

“That’s classified.” Dean said, replying with an air of mystery.

“'Course it is.” The woman murmured.

“If I could get the files of all the men…” Thinking for a second, “And anything odd that’s been reported. That would be helpful.”

The woman just nodded, getting up out of her chair. “Can do, agent.” She walked out of sight and Dean looked around. It was a very small police station; his mind must have wandered because he heard a cough. Jolting to attention he looked over and the woman handed over the files. “Here you are.”

“Thank you very much.” Dean replied, taking the files. “This is very helpful. Have a good day.”

The woman nodded and went back to what she was doing on her computer.

Dean walked out and gave a small triumphant smirk. Maybe this would be of some help. The locals could wait until the bar scene later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction in a very long time, please be gentle with reviews.


End file.
